iwakufandomcom-20200214-history
Mecha Iwaku Prime
Mecha Iwaku Prime is, as the name suggests, a version of Iwaku where Mecha feature prominently. The proper name for this planet is Iwaku Prime, the 2nd planet of the Iwaku System, with Nerf as it's sole moon. It orbits the star of Genesis, which was then renamed Iwaku as they dealt and worked with extra-terrestial traders. It is the default setting for the role-playing game Super Robot Taisen Iwaku, the game system developed by Paorou-sama. The world uses the Unified Iwaku Calendar, with it's year zero at the development of the first "Nephilim Emulator" - a steam-powered mecha designed to mimic the giant Nephilim of the past. Geography Iwaku Prime is the sole earth-like planet of the Iwaku System, with a 60 to 40 water to earth surface ratio. It is orbited by the moon Nerf, countless space stations, and a large colony called Insanity. History Iwaku Prime has a long and tumultuous history that led to its use of giant mechas. Age of Nephilim Main Topic : Era of Nephilim There was a time when the world was young, that great giant Nephilim walked the lands, terrorizing the smaller and weaker Iwakuans with their rampages. However, a mythical hero known as Gabriel became the first 'Angel', taming the gigantic Nephilim named Zero, and domesticating the rest of their gigantic race. An era of wonders and great cities were built upon the backs and hard labor of the Iwakuans' new slaves, until a mysterious event made them extinct. The Warring States Main Topic : War of the Monarchs With society shattered due to the loss of the giants who made their cities and served as their policemen. Iwakuans had no more need for their old lords, the 'Angels'. Soon Anarchy led to various petty kingdoms and fiefs who fought over resources and lands. The greatest of these kingdoms became the three warring states that defined this era. They were the clan holdings of Lord Paorou, the Angelic family Asmodai and King Rorian. Age of Miracles Main Topic : Age of Miracles King Rorian finally unified all of Iwaku Prime under one empire, and found the Omega Blueprints, an attempt to create an artificial Nephilim for use in war. The technologies and sciences developed during the war were now finally collated and studied in depth, leading to a string of scientific leaps and technological advances. One of these was the first humanoid Nephilim Emulator, developed by Dr. Jinshe Maes from studying the Omega Blueprints. 1st Battle for Nerf Main Topic : World War Nerf The Omega Blueprints were stolen by Lord Razilin of Nerf , whose pedigree dates back to the era of Nephilim as one of the 'Angelic Families'. Using wealth gained from his factories and family treasures, he waged war on the rest of Iwaku, gaining supporters who disliked the current rule of Iwakuan Royalty. The second King Rorian dies during the opening years of this war, and was succeeded by his son King Rory I. After 3 years of fighting, Razilin's forces are pushed all the way back to his family estate Castle Nerf (named after the Iwakuan Moon). There, it is revealed that he had already developed space age technology, and had already escaped to the moon. Iwakuans try to quickly catch up, by studying research notes and technology left in his estate. Orbital Age Main Topic : Orbital Age This age represents the first contact of Iwakuans with space and aliens. It covers the events of the Great Immigration, the N-00-B wars, the Second Nerf War (Which occurs this time on Nerf, the moon), the formation of Insanity and the IODF (Iwakuan Orbital Defense Force). It is during this tumultous period where many of the core technologies of Iwaku Prime are developed and that many of the key players in the Contemporary Period (as well as the Iwakuan Civil War) are introduced. Iwaku Civil War Main Topic : Mecha Civil War Another war that shakes the entire world of Iwaku Prime to the core, as clashing ideologies bring Iwakuans to fight each other in one of the bloodiest battles in the history of the world. Primary factions include the Insanity Sector led by Governor Paorou, The Angelic Restoration Movement of Thade Asmodeus, and the Iwakuan Empire under King David Isakar Rory. Contemporary Era Main Topic : Contemporary Period The current era of Iwaku Prime. Contemporary Factions ''' '''A.R.C. - The Angelic Restoration Cult. Led by Thade Asmodeus, last descendent of the Asmodeus line, they seek a return to the time of "Angels", when the elite ruled with the great Nephilm as their servants and controlled the lower classes. To this end they have created mecha that are a strangely organic, and seek the "Omega Blueprints" that will make their ultimate warrior. They have also created the Asmodeus Robotics Corporation to further their goals. ICS - The Imperical Collective Systems . The ICS specializes in rather strange hybrid mecha, that look more like tanks with legs than anything else. The ICS is almost completely an off-world venture, with aliens making up the largest part of the staff. The ICS was a rather unexpected introduction into the military competition, and it was determined that their "Anubis" models, while extremely effective at long range, lacked the manueverability that the IODF needed. ISAF '''- The Independent Strategic Arms Foundation. A ragtag band of mercenaries, this force rivals the IODF in warfighting capabilities and training. What they lack in RB weaponry they make up for with conventional weapons, mecha technology, and superior tactics. Led by Commandant Julius Ryker, this cohesive unit of mercenaries from around the galaxy are a tenacious lot, unwilling to concede territory without spilling blood first. '''IODF - The Iwakuan Orbital Defence Force . Created May UIC 101, a hundred and one years after the completion of the first Nephilim emulator. The IODF is responsible for keeping Iwaku safe from extraterrestrial threats, such as the N-00-Bs and the Razbots. They have divided Iwaku's orbit into 4 sectors: A, B, C, and D. The primary IODF mecha is currently the Akenaton, an upgraded version of the Miyechi created by the RIM. N-00-Bs '''- These gigantic humanoids have caused a problem for Iwaku since first contact with alien life. Their name comes from the fact that they are genetically similar to the ancient nephilim of Iwaku, but are smarter and use crude spacefaring methods. Their "mecha" are actually suits of powered armor - they're just that big. While the N-00 types frequently lead raids on Iwakuan territory, since their first incursion was defeated they have become little more than a common pest. '''PMC - The Paorou Manufacturing Company, created by Governor Paoroo of Insanity. Centered in the Insanity main structure - the manufacturing company creates space-faring units and most specifically, the Ao line of units. Changed to 'Paorou Manufacturing' when Governor Paoroo changed his name to tie in with the famous Lord Paorou of the warring states period. RIM - Royal Iwakuan Manufacturing . They made the mainstay Iwakuan units, the Miyechi and now the Akenaton. Founded by Dr. Maes himself, the RIM is also responsible for the Cyclic Drive, a powerful generator based off of RB particle research. Category:Alternate World Category:Mecha Iwaku